


The Game Winning Play

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom, Snow Sisters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Superbowl, the biggest game of the year. With less than a minute left in the game, Anna can barely keep her cool as Kristoff graces the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Winning Play

“Anna calm down.” Elsa said as her sister squeezed her arm tightly.

 

“Calm down? Elsa, THIS IS THE SUPER BOWL! THERE IS LESS THAN ONE MINUTE LEFT AND WE NEED TO SCORE!” Anna exclaimed, “I will most certainly not be calm!” Anna eyed her sister, who simply rolled her eyes and looked back to the field.

 

“She doesn’t know much about football does she?” Bulda whispered in Anna’s ear.

 

“No but she tries.” Anna whispered back, a slight grin on her face.

 

It was down to the fourth quarter, the Vikings versus the Broncos. It had been a rough first half. They had only scored once, and Denver had scored three times, making the score 21-7. Anna had hardly been able to stay in her seat as the team left the field. She wanted nothing more than to go into that locker room and give them a piece of her mind.

 

Coming back after half time though, they were able to tie the game and then gain the lead with a field goal. They held off Denver the entire 3rd quarter, not allowing them to even get near the 20-yard line. Then 4th quarter happened and the Broncos had made an incredible play, ran the ball 75 yards and scored with two minutes left in the game. The Vikings had not scored yet.

 

It was nerve-racking; Anna’s voice was nearly shot by half time and had bit off nearly every single one of her fingernails during just the first quarter.

 

“You ruined your manicure!” Elsa had complained, looking over Anna’s hands, “It had taken that poor lady forever to get the colors right.”

 

Her nails had been striped with purple, yellow and white; matching her oversized jersey and temporary tattoos on her cheeks. Though it had taken the lady a long time to perfect the stripes, it had taken the team WAY too long to score and it was driving Anna crazy.

 

“I can’t help if the team is making me nervous. You know how I am when I get nervous.” Anna had explained. She was met, as usual, with another eye roll.

 

It had taken a lot to convince Elsa to come to this game. Football wasn’t her sport. She barely understood the gist of it, only knew one team and one or two players. But it was the one player that she knew best of all and very much supported and his very excited and very persuasive wife to get her in this seat.

 

So, here they stood. Anna standing nervously between Mrs. Bjorgman (“Bulda sweetie, I don’t like feeling old”) and her sister, with less than one minute left in the game, nails gone, voice shot, jersey completely obscured, tattoos on her face smeared from sweat and her nerves were making her shake.

 

She knew if she was nervous, God only knew how nervous Kristoff was. Speaking of,

 

“They put him in!” Anna gasped, watching as the recognizable #27 jersey jogged onto the field and into the huddle. He had played well during the game. He had only dropped the ball once during the horrid first quarter. After that however, he never missed a catch. He hadn’t scored all game, but he had gotten very close, making it to the 10-yard line before being tackled. He had done great and Anna could only smile as she watched him trot onto the field.

 

“GO KRISTOFF!” She screamed, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could hear her over the crowd.

 

“GO GET HIM BABY!” Bulda yelled. Elsa merely giggled.

 

Anna watched the huddle, gripping tightly to her neighbors. She eyed the clock as it began to count down.

 

“30 seconds.” She whispered. “Come on baby.”

 

The huddle broke, the men lining up on the 20-yard line.

 

“25 seconds.”

 

The Quarterback eyed the line, motioned and Kristoff switched sides. Anna recognized the play immediately.

 

“Come on baby, you can do it. You can do it.” Her gripped tightened and she felt Elsa flinch but the hell if she was letting go.

 

“20 seconds.”

 

The Quarterback eyed the line one last time, got into position, raised his hand and paused.

 

“Damn it come on!”

 

“ANNA!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“15 seconds.”

 

The ball was snapped and immediately, Anna’s eyes went to Kristoff. He darted forward, letting the lineman follow him and then quickly changed and went left, losing the lineman completely.

 

“THROW IT! THROW IT! HE’S OPEN!” As if the quarterback had heard her, he turned to Kristoff and threw the ball.

 

It felt like time had slowed as Anna watched the ball go right to Kristoff’s hands. He caught it and the stands went wild.

 

“YES! YES! RUN BABY RUN! GO!” Kristoff took off, running down the field. He avoided a safety, stiff-armed the next and nearly tackled the last remaining man in the way as he took off down the sideline.

 

“GO! GO! GO!” Anna screamed as she watched him reach the 10, the 5 and then finally the end zone. The clock hit 0. The stadium erupted.

 

“HE DID IT! HE DID IT!” Bulda screamed, “THAT’S MY SON! THAT’S MY KRISTOFF!”

 

“ALRIGHT KRISTOFF!” Elsa exclaimed, jumping up and down with the rest of the fans.

 

Anna was speechless, in tears, and laughing as she watched Kristoff get tackled by his teammates in the end zone, confetti falling all around them. She hugged Bulda tightly, jumping up and down with excitement. Elsa was beaming, actual excitement on her face for the first time the whole game. They hugged, Anna crying into her sister’s shoulder with happiness.

 

“Anna! ANNA!” She turned to face Bulda, “He’s looking for you dear.” Anna looked to the field and saw the blonde in the end zone among his teammates, eyeing over them in search for her. Their eyes met and he beamed at her and Anna couldn’t help but giggle when she saw the happiness glowing from him.

 

“Go!” Bulda exclaimed, “Go to him, and don’t leave him waiting.” She didn’t have to ask Anna twice. She jumped to the field, knowing good and darn well there was an entrance she could take but she didn’t have time for that. She dodged the security guards, weaving in and out of the players and media as she made her way to the end zone.

 

(She was a master of avoiding the guards, seeing as she had managed to get onto the field after every game at home, and made friends with the men there after punching one when he had asked her to return to her seat. They just let her go after that, not even bothering to stop her because really, there was no way of doing so; especially if they won the game.)

 

“KRISTOFF!” She yelled, seeing the large blonde jogging effortlessly towards her, completely ignoring the cameras and interviewers around him. They parted as they saw her coming towards him full speed. Anna collided into his arms, crying once again as she felt him grab her tight and lift her into the air. He kissed wherever he could manage and ran his fingers through her hair before letting it rest on the top of her head.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” She whispered over the camera clicks and excited crowd. She felt his chest heave and she tightened her grip as she heard him let out a sob. “Just so, so proud—“ She broke off as her own sob escaped her.

 

They stayed like that for a long moment; letting the cameras click, the interviewers talk, the players celebrate around them, the fans cheer and clap for them, a few even cheering his name.

 

Who knew a small town boy would make it this far, would achieve his dreams, and go above and beyond any and every expectations people had had of him? Who knew he would beat the odds after tearing his ACL freshman year of college, bounce back and start his sophomore year? Who knew he would be drafted in the second round, above so many worthy and well known players? Who knew that he would actually get to be the starter his first year in the pros, outplaying the vets by a long shot? Who knew that she, Anna, would be so lucky to watch it all slowly unfold, his dreams coming true, with her faithfully by his side?

 

It had been a rocky road, but this moment, this right here, had made it all worth it. Every tiring practice, every heated game, every loss, every win, every heartbreak, every tear, every cheer, every single moment had led to this.

 

“I love you.” He murmured in her ear. “I love you so much.” Anna leaned back, still sitting comfortably in his arms, sniffling as she cupped his face with a smile.

 

“I love you too.” She kissed him, not caring if she ended up on camera or tomorrows paper or all over the web. Nothing else mattered except for the man holding her in his arms. The man she was so proud to call her husband.

 

Everything else went by in a blur. Anna had followed him, hand in hand, across the field. She stood by him in interviews, beaming at him as he answered the questions and smiled to the cameras. She nearly broke down again as Kristoff stood on the stage, placing the hat on his head, held the trophy in his hands and nearly collapsed when he was declared the MVP of the game. That had earned him another long tearful hug, more encouraging words and several more kisses after fighting against the sea of media crew.

 

The one thing she did and always would remember was walking across the field, hand in hand with Kristoff, towards the locker room as the last interviewer left and the crowd had dwindled. They enjoyed the moment of peace, the silence of the superdome, taking in the sweet moment of victory.

 

For a brief moment, they were back in high school. He pressed her against the tunnel wall, kissing her passionately for what seemed like hours. She leaned into his every touch, moving her lips with his, grinding her hips against him; enjoying the savoring taste of victory and love. Finally, out of breath and out of time (Kristoff’s coach had yelled at him for the 3rd time to hurry up and dress for the after game interviews) he pressed his forehead against hers.

 

“Wait for me?” He asked and she lost herself in his eyes.

 

“Right by the car, as always.” She said with a grin. “Mr. MVP.” He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled her in for another kiss.

 

“Hey Bjorgman!” They broke apart, both turning to the man walking towards them and both jaws dropping as they watched him approach. “Great game man and good catch!”

 

“Uh, Thanks.” Kristoff said, gaping as he shook his hand.

 

“Can’t wait to play you next year. You’re a hell of a player. Good luck man!” He patted him on the back, and nodded towards Anna. “Have a good night!” He called as he turned to head back across the field.

 

They stood there in silence for a moment; both watching as the man finally disappeared into the other tunnel.

 

“Was that—?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Did he just—“

 

“Yep, he did.”

 

 “Oh my God,” Anna said, looking back at Kristoff. “Peyton Manning just congratulated you.”

 

“Yeah.” Kristoff said, still taken aback.

 

“He touched your jersey.” She said, grabbing hold, looking at the spot he had patted. “I want it.”

 

Kristoff laughed as he began to walk back to the locker room, Anna’s voice still echoing her plea for the jersey.

 


End file.
